gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mission to Old Ephyra
The Mission to Old Ephyra was a mission that took place during the Lightmass Offensive for Delta Squad to acquire safe transport at night to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. Following the rescue of Alpha Squad and the Sonic Resonator, Delta realized that they would not be able to reach their objective, the Lethia Imulsion Facility before nightfall when the Kryll would emerge and devour anything in the dark. Cpl. Santiago who had a rapport with a Stranded in possession of a Junker armed with an Ultra-Violet Turret to protect against the Kryll led the mission to locate the Stranded's leader, Franklin Tsoko and acquire his Junker to drive in complete safety to the Lethia Imulsion Facility. Prelude After the rescue of Alpha Squad and the Sonic Resonator at the House of Sovereigns and the Tomb of the Unknowns, Delta Squad was ambushed by the Locust at the Tomb of the Unknowns. Along with losing their King Raven, Delta also lost Lt. Minh Young Kim to Uzil RAAM. The surviving members retreated back inside the Tomb where they were hunted by a Berserker. After killing the Berserker, Pvt. Marcus Fenix was promoted to Sergeant and made head of Delta Squad. Sgt. Fenix requested a King Raven pickup, but Col. Hoffman revealed that the area was still too dangerous from the ambush and Delta would need to find another way to the Lethia Imulsion Facility where they would plant the Resonator and map the Locust tunnels. Cpl. Dominic Santiago revealed that he knew where to find transport in the Old Ephyra District that would take them to the Facility and protect them from the Kryll in the upcoming twilight. Order of Battle Skirmish in the Old Ephyra District From the Tomb of Unknowns, Cpl. Santiago led Delta Squad including Cpl. Damon Baird and Pvt. Augustus Cole through the Old Ephyra District. Santiago revealed that he knew a Stranded named Franklin Tsoko who led an outpost in the Old Ephyra District and was in possession of a Junker, an APC stripped down for Stranded use and armed with an Ultra-Violet Turret used to destroy the Kryll. Santiago's rapport with Tsoko was due to Santiago enlisting Tsoko's aid in searching for his missing wife, Maria Santiago. While traversing the streets and warehouses of the Old Ephyra District, Delta was still being hunted by the Locust army following the ambush on the Tomb of the Unknowns. A pair of Boomers led the initial attack against Delta as well as a Corpser stalking Delta's movement through Old Ephyra. The attack was Dozens of Drones, Wretches and Boomers. The Corpser following Delta opened an Emergence Hole and launched a large attack against Delta Squad. Delta was able to repel the Locust attacks and cross the bridge over the river and made it to Franklin's Outpost, also known as "New Ephyra." Negotiations at Franklin Tsoko's Outpost Cpl. Santiago and Delta Squad successfully arrived at Franklin Tsoko's outpost. Tsoko was surprised and concerned about Santiago and Delta's presence at his outpost, but regardless informed Santiago no new progress on the search for Maria. Cpl. Santiago demanded Tsoko's Junker named "Laverne", calling a favor in that Tsoko owed him some time ago. Despite an initial stand-off, Tsoko complied to give Santiago the keys to Laverne, but revealed that it was situated at Aspho Gas Station, owned by another Stranded named Chaps. However, Tsoko demanded that Cpl. Baird and Pvt. Cole should stay behind and help defend Tsoko's Outpost until Cpl. Santiago and Sgt. Fenix returned which Santiago agreed. Reaching Checkpoint One at Nightfall Cpl. Santiago and Sgt. Fenix were warned by Tsoko that they would have some distance to walk and plenty of Locust to fight through to reach Chap's gas station, but advised them to go through Checkpoints One and Two for ammunition and safe harbor. Tsoko directed the first checkpoint outside the outpost past the bridge near the river. As Cpl. Santiago and Sgt. Fenix crossed the river by using a cable car, the sun finally set and went dark, allowing the Kryll to emerge by the millions and swarm the sky. After arriving on the other side of the river, Cpl. Santiago and Sgt. Fenix spotted Checkpoint One in the underpass of the bridge. The two Stranded under the safety of a light advised Delta to stay under the light as well and they would come to them. However, the light above the two Stranded men went out, allowing the Kryll to devour the two men in seconds. Tsoko radioed Cpl. Santiago and Sgt. Fenix, warning them that the Kryll came out since it became dark. Santiago confirmed and relayed to Tsoko that his men at Checkpoint One were killed by them. Tsoko advised Santiago and Fenix to pick the ammo up there and head to Checkpoint Two which was blocks ahead. Traversing Old Ephyra to Checkpoint Two The street blocks ahead in between Checkpoints One and Two were either completely cloaked in the darkness for the Kryll feeding grounds or occupied by the Locust Drones. In order to navigate the dark streets, Sgt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago detonated the scattered propane tanks used by the Stranded. The fire from the explosions allowed Delta-One to navigate the streets without being devoured by the Kryll. Sgt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago continued to maneuver through the dark streets and buildings of the Old Ephyra District. Meanwhile, Pvt. Augustus Cole and Cpl. Damon Baird were defending the Stranded Outpost, but both of them and Lt. Anya Stroud notified Sgt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago about the Locust forces that are coming to Franklin's Outpost, requesting that Delta-One should return as soon as possible. Blocks before arriving to Checkpoint Two, Delta encountered an entire street that was pitch black except for a Ultra-Violet Turret on top of an abandoned house. Using the UV light, Sgt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago navigated the dark street and restarted the power, illuminating the street with street lamps. Delta-One was ambushed by the Locust Drones before arriving to Checkpoint Two. After the skirmish, Delta-One discovered that they lost contact with Franklin's Outpost and realized that they needed to return promptly. Delta-One arrived to Checkpoint Two, an abandoned house operated by Hanley, a drunk Stranded. Sgt. Fenix sent JACK to open a comm-link with Hanley while he wired the lights in the house as Delta went through to the other side. The house was full of Wretches and occasional black spots for the Kryll, but Hanley was successful in lighting Delta's way through the house, allowing Sgt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago to reach Chaps' Gas Station. Aftermath Sgt. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago were successful in arriving at Aspho Gas Station and meeting with Chaps. They were ambushed by the Locust when Laverne was getting fueled. All three members survived and Laverne was able to drive. Due to Cpl. Santiago not turning the gas pump off, the station caught on fire and exploded, destroying all of the Locust in the area. Sgr. Fenix and Cpl. Santiago along with Chaps drove through the streets of Old Ephyra with the Junker and repelled Kyrll attacks with the UV turret. The three were able to return to Franklin's Outpost and assist in defending it from the Locust assault.